Destiny Cable Channel Line-Up
Destiny Cable Channel Line-up (Analog or Digital) composed of over 100 channels ranging from General Entertainment, Movies, Music, Kids, Sports, Religious and some international channels. __TOC__ Cinema One On September 15 2013, Cinema One was added to the analog and digital lineups. Cinema One is a movie channel showing Pinoy-commissioned films. It is owned and operated by Creative Programs, Inc. a subsidiary of ABS-CBN Corporation. Creative Programs, Inc. own a number of other cable channels which are also available on Destiny Cable: *ANC (digital only) *Balls (analog & digital) *DZMM TeleRadyo (analog & digital) *Hero TV (digital only) *Knowledge Channel (digital only) *Myx (digital only) *Jeepney TV (digital only) soon On analog Cinema One was added on channel 37. It required 3 channels to move locations. #Screen RED moved from channel 37 to channel 45 #Crime & Investigation Network (commonly referred to as ci) moved from channel 45 to channel 63 #CTi moved from channel 63 to channel 70 Destiny Cable digital uses the same channel order as SkyCable. As Cinema One is already available on SkyCable on channel 56, Cinema One was added to Destiny Cable on channel 56 on its digital service. O Shopping On October 14 2013, O Shopping was added to the analog and digital lineups on channel 11. O Shopping is a joint venture between ABS-CBN Corporation and CJ O Shopping Corporation Ltd. Jeepney TV and Nick Jr. Soon On March 21, 2014 Jeepney TV and Nick Jr. was add to the analog on channel 5 and 4 replacing Barker Channel/ChatTV and Global News Network and digital on channel 53 and 103 ANC and MYX Soon On March 21, 2014 ABS-CBN News Channel and MYX was added to the analog on channel 24 and 48 replacing CNBC and Baby TV Pinoy Retro Channel and Hero TV Soon On March 31, 2014, Pinoy Retro Channel and Hero TV was added to the analog on channel 22 and 33 Lifestyle Network On March 4, 2014 Lifestyle Network was added to the analog on channel 105 and digital on channel 53 UHF Timeline Chart ImageSize = width:680 height:680 PlotArea = left:30 right:60 bottom:60 top:30 AlignBars = late DateFormat = yyyy Period = from:1990 till:2015 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMajor = unit:year increment:2 start:1990 # there is no automatic collision detection, # so shift texts up or down manually to avoid overlap # PlotData = align:left anchor:from fontsize:M width:15 shift:(4,-6) textcolor:black fontsize:S # set defaults bar:21 from:1992 till:2008 text:SBN color:yelloworange bar:21 from:2008 till:2011 text:ETC color:yelloworange bar:21 from:2011 till:2012 text:Talk color:yelloworange bar:21 from:2012 till:2013 text:SNC color:yelloworange bar:21 from:2013 till:end text:ETC color:yelloworange bar:22 bar:23 from:1996 till:2014 text:Studio_23 color:yellow2 bar:23 from:2014 till:end text:S_+_A color:yellow2 bar:24 bar:25 from:1999 till:end text:Net_25 color:orange bar:26 bar:27 from:1995 till:1999 text:Citynet color:oceanblue bar:27 from:1999 till:2001 text:Channel_V color:oceanblue bar:27 from:2005 till:2011 text:QTV color:oceanblue bar:27 from:2010 till:end text:GMA_Digital color:black textcolor:white bar:27 from:2011 till:end text:GNTV color:oceanblue bar:28 bar:29 from:1993 till:2008 text:RJTV color:kelleygreen bar:29 from:2008 till:end text:2nd_Avenue color:kelleygreen bar:30 bar:31 from:1992 till:2000 text:RMN color:powderblue bar:31 from:2000 till:2003 text:E! color:powderblue bar:31 from:2011 till:2012 text:TGC color:powderblue bar:31 from:2012 till:end text:Jack_City color:powderblue bar:32 bar:33 from:2008 till:end text:Light_TV color:lightorange bar:34 bar:35 from:1998 till:2004 text:DBS_TV color:dullyellow bar:36 bar:37 from:1999 till:2001 text:NUTV color:brightblue bar:37 from:2001 till:end text:UNTV color:brightblue bar:38 bar:39 from:2006 till:end text:SMNI color:tan1 bar:40 bar:41 from:2000 till:2007 text:MTV color:red bar:41 from:2011 till:end text:Aksyon_TV color:red bar:42 from:2010 till:end text:TV5_Digital color:black textcolor:white bar:43 from:2010 till:end text:ABS-CBN_Digital color:black textcolor:white bar:44 bar:45 from:2001 till:end text:3ABN color:skyblue bar:46 bar:47 from:1999 till:2003 text:DWDZ-TV color:red bar:48 from:2010 till:end text:PTV_Digital color:black textcolor:white bar:49 from:2005 till:2012 text:GEM_TV color:green bar:49 from:2012 till:end text:INC_TV color:green Talk = Talk TV S+A = ABS-CBN Sports+Action SNC = Solar News Channel TGC = The Game Channel GNTV = GMA News TV Channel Lineup Channel Lineup Upcoming channel (Effective 21/3/2014) *22/239 Pinoy Retro Channel (Analog/Digital) *7/27 ANC (Analog/Digital) *76/9 Jeepney TV (Analog/Digital) *88/81 Telenovela Channel (Analog/Digital) *73/134 TV5 Asie (Analog/Digital) *23/48 MYX (Analog/Digital) *2/13 Shop TV (Analog/Digital) *44/46 Animax Asia (Analog/Digital) *71/22 Asian Food Channel *65/158 Phoenix Chinese Channel (Analog/Digital) *98/228 Celestial Movies (Analog/Digital) *54/65 Lifetime (Analog/Digital) *93/120 Discovery Kids (Analog/Digital) *5/103 Nick Jr. (Analog/Digital) *92/137 Rai Italia (Analog) *124/102 HBO Family (Analog/Digital) *125/238 TBN (Analog/Digital) *241 NBC USA (America Pack) *80/163 3ABN (Analog/Digital) *103/104 JimJam (Analog/Digital) *52/7 Lifestyle Network (Analog/Digital) *100/53 RTL CBS Entertainment (Analog/Digital) *106/156 FX (Analog/Digital) *107 Forsoma TV (Analog) *108/123 Zee TV (Analog/Digital) *109/125 Zee Cinema (Analog/Digital) *110/239 Daystar (Analog/Digital) *111 Channel V India (Analog) *112/240 Channel Nine Australia (Analog/Digital) *113/155 Star Plus (Analog/Digital) *114/153 Life OK (Analog/Digital) *115/154 Star Gold (Analog/Digital) *116/119 CBeebies (Analog/Digital) *34/42 Toonami (Analog/Digital) *33/44 Hero TV (Analog/Digital) *31/20 Food Network Asia (Analog/Digital) *32/63 KIX (Analog/Digital) *99/107 Thrill (Analog/Digital) *74/75 KBS World (Analog/Digital) *75/70 Knowledge Channel (Analog/Digital) *81/48 Star World (Analog/Digital) *46/33 Basketball TV (Analog/Digital) *117/25 My Movie Channel (Analog) *4/5 Classic Pinoy TV (Analaog) Arrangement Channels Effective 21/3/2014(Analog Only) *GNN 8 to 2 *EZ Shop 13 to 4 *Bio 44 to 1 *Animal Planet 54 to 76 *Baker Channel 5 to 7 *CTi News 70 to 71 *Living Asia Channel 88 to 94 *BabyTV 48 to 105 *Al Jazeera 22 to 117 *TLC 53 to 118 *Disney Channel 50 to 49 *Disney Junior 49 to 50 *CNBC 24 to 119 *GPC 79 to 100 *Channel V 46 to 102 *Fox Sports 31 to 120 *Star Sports 32 to 121 *Phoenix Infonews Channel 65 to 125 *Arirang 73 to 101 *EWTN 99 to 122 Previous Analog Channels * ICS TV * Fit TV * Fashion One * Daystar TV * GKTV/PCTV 3 * Destiny Details Call Destiny Cable 418-0000 Left The Add-ons *ANC *Jeepney TV *Lifestyle Network *Hero TV *Pinoy Retro Channel *Classic Pinoy TV Category:Cable channel lineups